


Past and Pranks

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Remus calls Harry cub, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue





	1. Chapter 1

\---

Moony,

I just want you to know it wasn't my fault and they can't prove anything. 

Harry 

\---


	2. Chapter 2

\---

Harry, 

What did you DO?! Harry, what does that even mean?! Are you hurt? Is anyone hurt? What happened? Should I be worried, cub?

(a very worried) Remus

\---


	3. Chapter 3

\---

Moony, 

I told you it wasn't my fault, they can't prove it was anyway. 

I think McGonagall is sending you a letter about it, something about a Marauder's influence or something? 

No, I'm not hurt, neither is anyone else. Well, maybe Professor Snape's pride, but other than that no. I don't think you need to be worried, see you soon. 

Harry

\---


	4. Chapter 4

\---

Remus Lupin,

I thought that you of all of the Marauder's was the most sensible, Remus, but it seems I was wrong. I would like to meet with you on Friday evening in my office about matters concerning Harry and a cauldron that started spitting glitter and neon pink paint during a potions lesson. As you can imagine Professor Snape is not pleased with the mess and the house elves are yet to find a way to clean up the mess. 

Yours sincerely, 

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress 

Head of Gryffindor House

HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY 

\---


	5. Chapter 5

\---

Pup,

How did you manage to get the paint to stick like that? The best me and James could do was get it to stick for a few hours, I think it would have lasted longer but Moony was the brains behind most things and said the idea was stupid and childish. 

On the other hand I hare you've been walking around covered in neon pink paint and glitter for a week and it still hasn't worn off so maybe Moony was right. Just don't tell him I said that, okay?

If you want any help with pranks just send me a letter and I'll give you a few pointers if you want. And maybe I can tell you about some of our pranks, in exchange for some photos of Snape after the paint explosion, of course. 

Love you kiddo, 

Padfoot

\---


End file.
